Dont Try to Leave Me
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: When Italy tries to leave Germany, Germany suddenly snaps. He takes Italy as his prisoner and beats him without mercy. But Germany is so scared that if he lets him go...Italy will never come back. COMPLETED, SEQUEL ON COMING SOMEDAY...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing, Beating**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

Germany clicked his pen on the table and frowned. Italy ran past his office for the fifteenth time that hour. Germany sighed and wondered what Italy was doing. "Hey..Italy..vhat are you doing?" He asked coming out his office to see Italy holding some of his clothes. Italy froze and looked at Germany. "Oh...Im just...nothing!" He lied and smiled before running back to his room. Italy grabbed a few more things.

Germany sighed and rubbed his temples getting the familer feeling of a headache coming on. He went back and closed his eyes. He wondered what Italy was really doing...Germany fell asleep as his mind wandered. He thought about the Italian that was always on his mind. Germany wished he could tell the boy how he felt...but he knew that that was impossible. Italy would push him away...Germany could not handle losing Italy.

Italy sighed and watched Germany fall asleep. He had barely managed to get out of this...he was leaving...Italy couldnt bring himself to bother Germany with his presence any more. Italy ran back upstairs and put his things in a small suitcase. Perhaps he should write a note...Italy shook his head. No he knew Germany wouldnt care.

Italy sneaked back down the stairs and looked in Germanys office once more to get a last sneak peek at the man he loved. He was shocked to find him gone. "Vhere do you think you are going?" He heard a growl behind him sending him jumping into the air. "G-Germany..." Italy whimpered at the angered German.

"I..." Italy stammered. "Vhell? Awnser me!" Germany growled and Italy for once in his life found courage. "Im leaving you." Italy said clamly. Germany stopped breathing. "Excuse me? Vhat did you just say? Did you just say you vere leaving me?" Germany hissed stepping closer to the scared Italian. Italy had never seen this kind of anger on Germanys face before.

"I..Yes...please Germany..." Italy said cringing as Germany's eyes widened at what he was saying. "Nein..." Germany said in barely more than a whisper. Italy gave Germany a puzzled look. Germany was looking down and he was trying to control his anger but he looked up and saw Italy edging for the door and he snapped. "Nein!" He said grabbing Italy by the hair. "You are not leaving!" He screamed at the scared Italian.

Germany dragged Italy upstairs to his bedroom and threw him in the bathroom. "You. Vill. Not. Leave. Me. Alone!" Germany hissed at Italy who cringed at the Germans grip that was tightening on his hair. Before he knew what was happening Germany had slapped Italy across the face. "You little bastard!" He hissed and threw Italy on the floor. "I gave you everything! Vhy are you trying to leave? You are nothing without me!" Germany hissed before kicking Italy in the face and leaving.

Italy layed on the floor and cried. How could Germany be this angry with him? It wasnt like he had done anything good for Germany...he was right, he had tried so hard with Italy...only for Italy to dissapoint him over and over. Italy cried on the floor before getting up. He knew his nose was broken and he really didnt care. It just proved his worst fears...Germany hated him...

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Attempted Suicide, Rape, Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted and just read!**

**By the way this isnt my first smut scene, but it is my first rape scene so please no flames **

Germany paced outside the hallway and thought for a while. What was he going to do with the Italian in his bedroom? Soon his brother would be lookign for him, and Germany did not want to face Romano at this time. Germany sighed and stopped outside the door and listened.

Italy cried to himself rocking back and forth. He wondered why Germany just didnt let him go...he wouldnt come back if Germany didnt want him. Italy jumped up when Germany entered the bathroom. "I..I..Im sorry..." Italy sobbed. "No you arent." Germany cut him off. "Dont lie to me..." Germany hissed and turned to leave.

Italy grabbed his shirt. "Please dont leave me!" Italy cried. Germany hit him across the face sending him tumbling to the ground. "Dont touch me...I hate liars!" Germany spat and stormed out. He locked the door and put the keyin his pocket before walking away to get some work done.

Italy curled up and cried more. _He hates me...he has always hated me...Im nothing...Im so weak...I cant even bring myself to kill myself...He hates me and I love him..._Italy stopped thinking and gasped. He never really had thought about it...could he really be in love with the German? He couldnt be now...could he? After all Italy was being held against his will by the German...Italy shook his head. Was he a masochist? Being in love with a man who hated his guts?

Italy cried for a while more before stumbling to the tub and turning it on. He waited till there was enough water to cover his head. He took a breath and dunked his head into the water. He thought about everyone he would be leaving behind...his fratello...Japan...Germany...Italy gritted his teeth. He was escaping Germany! That bastard did not want him...he just wanted to control him.

Italy decided it was now or never...he took a breath and a large amount of water filled his lungs. He wanted to gag but he took another breath until his lungs were filled and he was falling into the black. _Goodbye..._

Germany heard the water run and he frowned. He turned from his office and went upstairs to the bathroom. "Italy?" He asked but he didnt get an awnser. He unlocked the door and found Italy laying facedown in the water. _He wouldnt! _Germany screamed and grabbed Italy from the bathtub. "Nein..." He hissed and started performing CPR on the boy.

After a while Italy coughed up all the water and took a much needed breath. He opened his eyes to see blue ones looking with concern at him. Italys eyes widened when he saw anger flash across in the Germans eyes. Italy whimpered and was then pushed against the wall. "Vhy vould you try to kill yourself?" Germany asked. "Because...you hate me..." Italy cried and Germany hissed before crashing his mouth into the surprised Italians mouth.

"G-Ger...many!" Italy sputtered in between kisses. "Please...do...nt!" He whimpered as the German pulled Italys shirt off. He kissed his neck and Italy tried to escape his grasp but Germany held onto him with a strong grip. "Nein..." Germany whispered in Italys ear. Italys eyes went wide as he saw the lust in the Germans eyes. "No...I dont want this!" Italy screamed pushing Germany away with all his strength.

Germany laughed harshly and pulled Italy to the bedroom before throwing him on the bed. "Stop!" He hissed his anger returning. Germany took his own shirt off and Italy eyed his muscles with wide eyes. Germany smiled a small smile that sent shivers down Italys back. "No...you dont have to do this..." Germany ignored him and undid his pants pulling them off with his boxers.

((until the whole scare of ff taking down MA fanfics, this scene will be not used, I will place it back on IF they decided to make a MA rating for us, other wise to read it please go to ghostwriteres DOT tumblr DOT com))

_He hates me...he hates me..._Italy cried himself to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review...Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Violence**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia! Thank you for reviewing!**

**So question poll time, I really want to do a Mpreg, what do you guys think?**

Italy woke up a while later, his body sore from what Germany had put him through. He lifted his head and tried to move, but realized he was tied to the bedframe. He frowned sadly and looked at the ceiling. Why had he done this to him? Italy curled up and cried some more before he heard Germany come up the stairs and into the room.

"Get up." Germany grabbed Italy hard by the arm and Italy let out a yelp. "Please dont!" Germany ignored him and pulled him into the bathroom. "Your brother called, he wants to know were you are, you are going to lie to him...tell him your staying with me for a while." Germany started the water in the tub and put the shaking Italian into the warm water. "Here..." He said grabbing a washcloth before putting soap on it and washing Italys back and chest. "We need to get all of this off you." He said scrubbing away the dried cum.

Italy sniffed and let Germany wash him up then pull him out and dry him off. "Heres some of your clothes." He said giving some fresh clothing to Italy who pulled the boxers on. Germany watched him, his mouth in a thin line. He heard the knock on his front door and he grabbed the now dressed Italian, leading him to the door and giving him a warning look before opening the door to see Romano standing there.

Romano looked around and frowned before turning his gaze to Italy. "You okay Fratello?" He asked. Italys eyes flickered over to Germany who gave a slight nod. Romano frowned seeing the slight movements. "Ve! Im fine Romano!" Italy lied his eyes begging his brother to help him.

Romano stepped in and frowned. "Your not okay..." Romano hissed knowing when his fratello was lying to him. "What did the Potato Bastard do to you?" Romano hissed. Germany frowned and hit Romano across the face with a lamp. "Damn...hes asking tomany questions! Vhat did you do?" Germany hissed at Italy who shook. "Nothing Ludwig..." He cried and screamed when Germany grabbed him. "I never said you could use my human name!" He spat causing Italy to flinch away.

Germany took Italy to his car and started it up. "G-Germany..were are you taking me?" He cried and Germany slapped him. "Shut it Hündin!" He hissed. Italy sniffed and watched as the outside went by fast. Soon they arrived in a dark part of a forest and Germany got out and grabbed Italy who screamed.

Germany drug the Italian by his hair to a secluded brick building. He opened the door and smiled. It was small, but it would do...he could live out his fantasy here. He pushed Italy inside and Italy looked around unsure. "G-Germany?" He whimpered. The building had two rooms. The biggest, held a small kitchen, a large bed, and a couch and table with two chairs. There was a small closet nextto the bed and a wardrobe. The smaller room was a bathroom Italy could see, with a small shower.

"Germany? What is this place?" Italy asked. Germany smiled. "Your new home." He smiled and opened a third door which turned out to be a storage room. "Hmm...I need to go shopping for food.." He frowned then smiled at Italy making Italy worry. "Now Feliciano..." He said picking the crying man up and placing him on the bed. "You need your sleep, now...in the morning I will teach you the rules...consider this a little game." _Well more of a game for me..._ Germany smiled and Italy shivered so Germany pulled the covers over the now sleeping Italian.

He place a kiss on Italys head. "Good night...I love you." He whispered and got up to buy some grocerys for him and his...husband. Germany smiled and left.

**Oh no! Whats going to happen? Why am I asking you? :O See you next time! Dont forget to vote, for Mpreg or no Mpreg, Germany wants a family *winks***


	4. note

Hey guys! Ghostwriteres here (AKA Blue)! I know you were expecting a new chapter and I am sorry for that

But...since the fanfic has been letting us put pictures on our stories, I am having a competition.

For this story and all my others, I am holding a contest for people to make cover art for the story ^^

Rules:

Must have the title of the story on it

Must have at least one of the characters or main setting in it

Must not be explicit

Please PM me if your interested, the winner will be chosen in TWO weeks! Nothing fancy something simple ^^

-Kayla (Ghostwriteres)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Swearing, **

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

Germany drove down the street. He had gone to the grocery store and picked up a few things for them to eat. He licked his lips excited to see his little Italian again. Perhaps have a nice fuck before dinner. Germany nearly slapped himself. That wasnt why he had taken Italy hostage...

Germany sighed and frowned. He took the Italian so he would come to his senses and love the German back...Germany hit the steering wheel. He knew he screwed up but it was too late, if he let Italy go now the brat would tell on him...Germany had to keep him close...

Germany pulled into the area and got out picking up the grocerys before walking into the small building and seeing Italy sleeping peacefully. He smiled and placed the items on the table before crossing the room and sitting on the bed. Italy shifted a bit but he kept sleeping. "My Italy..." Germany whispered kissing Italys cheek.

_"Get to vork!" Germany screamed at the slacking Italian. "Ve~ But Germany! My legs hurt! And Im hungry!" Germany hissed. "You just ate! Get moving, five laps or no pasta for dinner." Germany smirked knowing this would make Italy run. Italy ran past him as fast as he could crying._

_Germany felt a little bad for lying at him, but he had to make sure Italy trained hard. Maybe one day Italy would stop being a wimp. But Germany wasnt going to be always be there...Germany frowned. Why not...why couldnt he just be with Italy forever? Germany shook his head. Italy pretty much lived with him..._

_Germany wondered if Italy would just move in with him officially...of course Italy probably wouldnt do that, Germany didnt want to scare the boy. Nein...not yet anyways...perhaps he would talk to him sometime later..._

Germany smiled remembering that. That was the first time he admited he wanted Italy around forever. It took him a few more years to actually realize he was in love with the Italian. He tried to tell Italy but he just couldnt.

_"Italy...Can I talk to you?" Germany asked Italy who looked up at him from his painting. _

_"Ve~ Germany of course you can!" Italy laughed and Germany felt his heart race as he sat down across from Italy. How was he going to tell him? "Germany? Are you okay?" Italy asked concern on his face. Germany had to stop himself from kissing the sweet look on his Italians face._

_"Ja...Italy...Do you have anyone...thats special to you?" Germany asked._

_"Ve~ Well I have Fratello, Japan...you!" Italy giggled. Germany sighed. Of course Italy would know what he was talking about._

_"Nein Italy...someone...you love...not as friends..." Germany explained and Italys eyes went wide. "I-I..dont...know..."Italy blushed and Germany frowned. "How do you no-" _

_"I just dont!" Italy screamed at Germany and ran out. Germany felt like crying...so Italy didnt have someone he loved...which ment he didnt love him like Germany loved him. Germany hit the wall and went for a walk to stop the anger from coming out and hurting himself...or Italy._

_"I love you Italy..." He whispered._

Germany was crying into the pillow besides Italy. "Italy...why wont you love me?" He whispered gently. "Am I that much of an awful person that you hate me?" Germany sat up and walked around the room. He didnt realize that Italy was awake.

"I mean...what I did was wrong! But...I just want you to love me! Im scared that if I let you leave you wont come back..." He cried and punched the wall causing a dent. "I want...to make you mine...have a family with you..." Germany didnt realize that Italy was up until he wrapped his arm around the larger man.

"Germany...why did you hurt me then?" He asked. Germany froze. "Italy..." He said standing up and taking the Italians arms off. "Dont. Touch. Me." Germany growled scaring Italy. _He heard me cry...spill my heart out at him...he hates me..._ Germany pushed past him and frowned. "Just, stay here!" He screamed.

Germany gasped when Italy grabbed him and kissed him. "Dont leave me!" He cried. Germany gasped and held Italy close. "Italy...I dont understand..." Italy pulled away and blinked. "Im sorry Germany!" He said backing away. "Im sorry! I think Ill make dinner!" Italy said running over to the grocerys. Germany frowned. _What just happened?_

"About those rules..." Italy said and Germany smiled.

"Oh yes...well Rule one, you are already doing, cook three meals a day for us." He smiled and sat down at the table. "Rule two, you will not talk back to me." Italy flinched. "Rule three, you will not refer to me as Germany. You will call me Ludwig, love, or husband." Italy dropped the knife he was holding.

"H-husband?" Italy asked shocked. Germany smiled. "I wanted a family, Im your husband..." He whispered in Italys ear wrapping his arms around Italy. "Rule Four...when I want love you will not push me away." He said kissing Italys neck. Italy squirmed. "Germany!" He screamed as Germany bit his neck. "What did I tell you!" Germany hit him across the face.

"Im sorry Ludwig..."Italy sniffed and Germany smiled. "Finish cooking." He said walking off.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Warnings: Language**

**Rating: M**

**Please R&R!**

_**Germanys POV**_

_Italy sat down and cried. Germany stopped and frowned looking at the young boy. Why was he crying now? Germany sighed, Italy could be crying for so many reasons...but for some reason it still jabbed at his heart to see the love of his life like that..._

_"Hey!" Germany hollered sending Italy in the air. "Vhat are you doing?" He asked sternly._

_"Ve~ Germany, Im just resting! Cant I rest?" Italy begged crying somemore from being scared of the large German. _

_"Nein! You just took a nap, and we havent been running for two minutes! Get going!" He hollered and Italy scurried away crying and hollering something about Germany being a big meanie._

Germany sighed and picked at his food causing Italy concern. "Ve...Germany?" Italy asked a little scared that Germany would snap at him.

"You can go to be after you finish eating Italy..." Germany said picking up his plate and taking it to the small kitchen and cleaning it off. Italy just stared at him frowning.

"Im going for a walk..." Germany said grabbing a thin coat and his keys before stepping out and locking the door behind him.

_**Italys POV**_

_What is wrong?_ Italy wanted to ask him that, but he was scared Germany would hurt him again...Italy still had the bruises from before and he really didnt want to be touched by the German again for a very long time. Italy wondered what had happened to the shy German who couldnt even admit his feelings towards Italy.

_"Germany-san, Italy-san, prease come in." Japan said bowing, letting his two friends come inside his large Japanese Style house. Italy looked around and smiled. _

_"Ve~ Its so nice! I love your house Japan!" Italy giggled and took off his shoes out of respect for Japans house rules before settling under the Kotatsu. "Germany~come sit with me!" Germany nodded and sat next to the Italian who wiggled up close to him._

_Germany blushed and looked away placing a hand over his face to hide the blush. Italy saw Japan raise an eyebrow and Italy looked at him confused, but Japan just shook his head and excused himself to get some snacks._

_After a quick talk of how things were going, which Italy slept through they all decided to go to the hot spring behind Japans house. Italy was the first one their having already stripped. He sank in the water and sighed._

_Italy opened a eye and almost wished he hadnt. Germany was taking off his clothes, Italys eyes went wide as he watched the man he had a crush on take his clothing off. Italy closed his eyes and waited till he heard Japan and Germany talk before he opened them._

_He looked over and saw Germany leaning back in the spring his arms resting on the ground beside him. His hair was let down, and he seemed so relaxed. Italy bit his lip and looked away. Why was Germany so handsome?He wondered._

_"...Italy." Italy looked up and blushed. "I said what do you think italy...are you okay?" Germany asked reaching out to feel Italys head to make sure he wasnt overheated, (Italy hated to admit it, he fainted the last time they had gone into the hot spring, but that time he was just with Japan)_

_Italy blushed even more as Germany came closer. "Yeah...excuse me." He said getting out and grabbing a towel before running to the house. Why did he run? Italy hit himself. He was so stupid, how could Germany be emberrassed with Italy being close to him one minute, and the next completely fine even though they were completely naked._

Italy frowned and wiped a tear away from thinking of that memory. He remembered seeing Germany like that...Italy had never really felt that way about anyone before...the want to make Germany make love to him...Italy shook his head. No now that Germany was gone, replaced with a monster...but Italy realized as he fell onto the bed, he was still in love with this Germany too.

_**Germanys POV**_

Germany stumbled back to the house later that night, he had gone drinking and got completely wasted. He stumbled in the small 'house' and locked the door and placed his coat on the ground before stumbling to the bed. He collapsed into it, suddenly hearing a squeak.

Germany pulled the covers back to see Italy shivering under the covers. "What are you doing?" Germany asked, his speech slurring. He looked Italy over with hungry eyes before crashing his mouth into Italys.

Italy pushed him away and wiped his mouth. "Germany...please your drunk!" Italy cried and Germany scoffed.

"You think I dont know that? Its your fault!" Germany screamed at him leaving Italy confused. "This..." Germany pointed to his heart. "Isnt supposed to love!" He hollered. "It gets too attached!" He cried stumblingto the kitchen with a worried Italy following him.

Italy watched in horror as Germany grabbed a knife and tried to plung it into his heart. Italy grabbed his wrist before it was too late. "Germany! Stop!" He cried, tears running down his face.

Germany fought with him for control of the knife but Italy threw it across the room. "Why? You hate me! The keys are in my coat pocket, you can leave, dont try to stop me! I want to die!" He screamed and Italy looked into his eyes seeing a pained expression in them.

"Germany..." Italy placed a hand on his face making him look at him. "Ludwig...I hate what you did to me..." Germany looked away closing his eyes in shame. "But..." Italy pulled his face back to look at him. "I cant hate you...I love you Ludwig...I cant let you kill yourself..." Germanys eyes went wide.

"But...I..." Germany couldnt say anything else, his mouth opened and closed like a fish before Italy kissed him gently on the lips. Germany kissed back wrapping his arms around Italy before collapsing on the floor.

Italy sighed and kissed Germany on the forehead before placing a blanket over him. "I love you..."

_**Note: Yes, Germany will still be crazy.**_

_**Note: The contest is still going is extended till I say its over ^^**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Warnings: NA**_

_**Germanys POV**_

Germany woke up and hissed. His head hurt bad, and he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Italy resting peacefully on his chest. Germany reached a hand out to brush the hair out of the sleeping mans face. He suddenly saw the mess and the knife on the floor.

Not remembering what had happened the night before he hissed and hit Italy across the face. Italy jerked awake screaming. "Ludwig!" He fell onto the ground his legs still on the bed.

Germany got up and grabbed Italy by the hair. "No! Please Ludwig!" Italy begged crying at the pain of his hair being pulled. Germany threw him on tjhe floor and looked around eyes wide.

"Why is there a knife out? Did you try to kill me?" He hissed. Italy shook his head, realizing that Germany did not remember the night before, for some reason this hurt Italy even more.

Germany slapped Italy across the face and kicked him in the gut. "You stupid boy!" He hollered not caring that Italy was begging and screaming for him to stop.

"Germany! Please stop!" Italy cried, Germanys foot made contact with Italys face, causing the small Italians nose to break. Italy quickly scrambled to stop the bleeding but was stopped by yet another hit to the gut.

Germany growled and continued his assualt on the smaller Italian. Italy let him attack him his heart breaking. _Germany...please..._He cried in his mind before he fell into blackness.

_**Italys POV**_

_Italy hummed to himself happily._ _He took a wet rag and washed down the kitchen, knowing Germany hated when things were unclean. Italy had made pasta and wurst for both of them, and he wondered when Germany would be back from working with his boss._

_Italy hated how dark and angry Germany had become...all his people were filled with hate...Italy sighed, even Italy's own people were filled with hate...why couldnt people love and be kind to each other? Italy jumped when Germany stormed in, still in his uniform._

_Italy admitted that Germany looked handsome...but that sign on his arm...that was ugly and evil. Italy narrowed his eyes. He hated that sign...it was wrong and fucked up...Italy bit his lip as Germany glared at him and walked away. Italy looked down...he hoped Germany would change soon._

_He heard Germany holler at someone upstairs, most likely his brother...the albino always sported new bruises from Germanys anger...Italy hoped he would be okay..._

Italy woke up choking on his sobs. Now he knew where he had seen this side of Germany before...Italy found himself praying once more...that Germany would change and be the man he loved again...Italy wondered if his prayers would be awnsered.

_**Gilberts POV**_

Gil snapped his gum as he ran up to his younger brothers home. He knocked on the door and waited for a while. He frowned when he didnt hear anything in the house, not Germany hollering at someone or Italys non stop talking or even Japans pleads not to be hugged.

Gil was even more surprised when the door was unlocked. He snuck in and looked around. The house looked fine, except for a broken lamp on the floor. Gil frowned, were could his brother be?

Gil went upstairs to see Italys clothes on the floor. He ran over and picked them up...he noticed the ropes on the bed...Gils eyes widened and he ran out the house to call the other nations.

_**Germanys POV**_

Germany picekd at his food that Italy had fixed him, after Germany had beat him. He wondered why the Italian would even care...Germany put his fork down and Italy flinched. Germany looked at him and froze at what he saw. Italys eyes looked so...dead...emotionless...broken.

Germany gulped and stood up. "Im going to bed." He growled and walked off to bed, slowly undressing until he was in only his boxers. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes thinking. Was Italy already done with this? Germany hugged the pillow and soon fell asleep.

_**Italys POV**_

Italy watched as Germany went to bed. He nearly dropped his fork watching Germany undress in front of him. He wanted to run over and touch the muscled chest and back of the man he loved. Italy dropped his gaze to his plate as Germany crawled into the bed.

Italy decided he wasnt hungry anymore and picked both of there plates up, taking them to the sink. After washing and drying them he looked over at Germany and gently kissed his head. "Someday...I know youll change back to the man I love..." He said gently before crawling into bed and breathing in Germanys scent. "I love you..." He said before falling asleep.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 7

A/**N: SORRY I HAD POSTED A WRONG CHAPTER! But look this is back!  
**

**Please dont kill me! I dont want seventy or so rabid fangirls/boys trying to murder me! H-Have little Itacat/Germouser love kitties :3! Theres enough to go around ^^**

**Also for thoose who wanted to read the rape scene chapter 2, it has been put back up! It was my first yime writing that kind of thing so be nice...I mkight revise it later down the road. Maybe once this is done, which will be a few more chapters left.  
**

**_Ludwigs POV  
_**

**_Two Months Later...  
_**

To say Ludwig was nervouse about the meeting that day would be a slight understatement...it had been two months since Feli had dissapeared, and for some reason no one had suspected Ludwig at all. After all, the man seemed normal (Gil was a little surprised at how little Ludwig was at home, and everyone wondered how Lovi had gotten hurt) but no one even questioned him.

It was a miracle that Lovi didnt remember who had attacked him, but he was sure that it wasnt Ludwig for some reason. He surprisingly also said that he didnt think Ludwig would hurt Feli in anyway. Most people were in a panic state but after a while things calmed down, although the meetings had a slight darker arua about it without the light hearted '_Veh~_'s and little '_Pasta!_'s being said by a certain Italian. Even Ludwig wished that Feli was there to lighten the mood as he hollered at the others to get on track. But then he remembered he had him all to himself once he got home (which ment raping the boy once he stepped foot in the door) Ludwig grinned behind his folder as he thought about that.

Once the meeting was over Ludwig calmly walked to his car. He was glad to be gone out of that room and soon he was speeding down the road to the little shack he called home with Feli. He hopped out of the car so fast and ran into the house smiling seeing Feli had already started dinner.

Ludwig entered the house to see Feli had indeed already cooked dinner and had it on the table. The Italian was thinner than usual; his eyes were almost dead looking; his hair greasy from only taking a bath every few weeks when Ludwig felt like watching him. Feli looked up at Ludwig then back down at the ground. Ludwig sat down and pulled Feli down onto his lap, the Italian freezing and whimpering. "L-Ludwig..." He whimpered once Ludwig started to kiss his neck.

Ludwig ignored him and kissed him roughly on the lips. Feli tried ushing him away but was easily overpowered by Ludwig who pulled him to the small bed. Feli shook, he didnt want to be raped yet again, he had just been a few days before. Ludwig waisted no time in unbuckling his pants and kicking them off. Feli tried to stop Ludwig from undoing his own pants but Ludwig hit him and Feli covered his face as Ludwig pulled Felis pants off too.

Ludwig didn't let Feli wear boxers anymore, that way it was easier to assault him again. Feli was pushed around onto his stomach and he blocked out the pain and sounds. He wished he was far from his own body...far from everything that was happening. It had taken some practice but Feli could block out a little bit of the sounds from Ludwig.

Once it was over, Ludwig cleaned himself up and went to eat his cold dinner. Feli laid there and stared at the wall still not fully back into the world. He wished there was someway to stop this...but then again...Feli finally got up, grimacing from feeling the blood and cum coming from out of him and down his legs. "Im going to bed." Ludwig growled and pushed Feli off the bed and laid down.

Feli pulled his clothes on and glared at Ludwig while the man slowly fell asleep. Feli didnt know what else to do anymore...he froze seeing Ludwig had brought a gun in and had set it on the table. Feli had seent he gun before but he had never thought of...Feli sniffled and reached out a hand to it pulling it close. Did he really want to become a killer?

Feliciano had considered many ways of getting out of the hell he was in. Suicide, running away, or just letting Ludwig get angry enough to kill him...but never had he ever thought of killing Ludwig...Feli sniffled again. He couldnt...even thought Ludwig was keeping him prisoner...and raped him and beat him...Feli still loved him.

Getting up Feli walked over to where the German was sleeping and pointed the gun at him. His hands shook and he closed his eyes. He didnt care if he missed or not...if he hit him Ludwig would be dead and Feli would be free but with a guilt. But if he missed Ludwig would kill him and then Ludwig would be lonely...Feli counted down in his head slowly.

_Cinque_

_Quattro_

_Tre_

_Due_

_Uno..._

Feli pulled th trigger shaking and crying. He heard the gun go off, and he dropped it and ran as fast as he could grabbing the keys and unlocked the door before running into freedom...away from the deed he had just done.

**A/N: Hmmm...DONT KILL ME! It will all work out later! Please! I will update soon so everything is explained! Dont cry! Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quess what? This story...has reached its end...and...there will be a sequel! Yay! Who wants a sequel? **

_**Romanos POV**_

Romano was surprised when someone knocked at his door at eleven at night, and he was ready to holler at whoever it was until upon opening it...he discovered it was his brother. "F-Feliciano?" He stammered not believing his eyes. Feli looked up at him and sobbed before hugging his brother. Romano couldnt comprehend what was happening, and could only catch his brother as Feli fainted in his arms.

Over the next week things seemed to happen so fast for Feliciano. After telling Romano about what had happened, the other Italian immediatly spread the word to the other countries, and with Spain, America, England and Japan, they all went to the secluded building. There they found Germany uncounsouse on the kitchen floor, Italy having missed him and only grazed the mans neck with the bullet, almost dead from blood loss even though the German had tried very hard to wrap his wounds.

They took him to a Hospital before taking him to a jail to await his court date. It took all of Felis will to go to the courtroom and face Ludwig, Feli still loved him but slowly the hate towards him was clawing its way to his heart.

_**Felicianos POV**_

Sitting in the witness stand Feli took a deep breath and managed to look into Ludwigs eyes for the first time. The Germans blue eyes seemed dead...almost remorsefull. Feli growled and looked away and at the attorney. Taking a deep breath he explained, in explicit detail of everything Ludwig had done to him. Ludwig let his head fall and a single tear through his defensive act when he listened to Feli explain the beatings and rapes.

Once done Feli was excused from the witness stand and ran to his brother who hugged him. The jury whispered to each other and Ludwig knew their verdict before his own attourny stood up giving a simple plea deal to the judge. He wanted his client to spend time in a mental facility, then the minumum time he could get for his crime.

The jury was gone for only two hours, before coming back out. A small lady gave the verdict to the Bailiff who handed it to the judge. Before reading it he turned to the jury asking,"Mrs. Foreman, members of the jury, have you reached this verdict unanimously?"

"Yes your honor." She said and the judge read the verdict over silently before turning back to the court and to Ludwig who was shaking.

"The jury finds the defendint, Ludwig Beilschmidt, guilty." He read and Romano yelled his approval, as Feli sobbed into his shoulder. Ludwig sat down and placed his head in his hands before silently crying.

"As such, he will be spending two years in the Oak Hollows Mental Institution, before spending seven years in the Eastern Woods Penetentrery. He will be eligible for parol after four years there. Court adjurened." The judge ordered and slammed the gavel against the desk. Ludwig stared at the ground as he was handcuffed and led out. He looked one last time at Feli before the door closed and he was led away to an awaiting squad car.

_Three Weeks Later..._

"Feli!" Romano knocked on his brothers door before opening it. "We are going to be late!" He grumbled and sighed seeing his brother wasnt in his room. _Where the hell did that Bastardo go? _He wondered before hearing someone wretching in the bathroom. He frowned and opened the door seeing his brother hanging over the toilet vomiting.

"Feli! Did you eat something bad again? You need to pay attention more! Yesterday you put sliced pickles on your pasta!" He grumbled and rubbed his brothers back. Feli wiped his mouth with a towel and flushed the toilet before sobbing. "Whats wrong? Hey...Im sorry I said something..." He said sadly.

Feli smiled slightly. "I...Am I allowed to visit Ludwig?" He asked and Romano pulled his hand back as if he had touched something hot. "Please...I need to." He whispered more to himself. "I have to tell him something." Romano shook his head. "Please!" Feli begged and Romanoa sighed.

"I...I suppose..." He said helping Feli up who smiled and ran to get his coat. Romano looked at his watch. He would have to cancel the little outing he had planned...grabbing his car keys he headed out with Feli on his heels.

After driving a bit, the car stopped in front of a simple looking white building that had four floors. Feli got out and rushed into it ignoring the calls of his brother. After getting past the four guards and finding a nurse to ask for directions he was led to the visiting room, which surprised him. He thought it would be more like scenes from prison movies he had seen, but he reminded himself that this wasnt a prison...Ludwig wasnt there...yet.

At that thought Feli frowned. He wasnt sure what his feelings were for the German anymore...he tried to change his mind from something unpleaseant and looked aorund the room. It was well lit, white and had only a few paintings on the walls. It had tables and comfy chairs...everything being white but the pictures. Feli turned to the door and froze seeing Ludwig walking to him with a guard behind him. Sitting down Ludwig stared at the table, not saying something, giving Feli time to take in how horrible Ludwig looked.

The German had looked almost dead in the courtroom but here...he looked like a walking corpse. Under his sunken dead eyes were bags from not sleeping, he seemed to be thinner, not as muscular and his nails dirty and unkept, and his hair was filthy and wasnt brushed back like normal. Feli reached a hand across to touch Ludwigs hand but Ludwig pulled his hand away and glared at him. "Its your fault." He said.

Feli blinked in surprise. "C-Cosa?" He stammered shocked. Ludwig laughed a hollow dead laugh.

"Its your fault Im here...if you hadnt been around I wouldnt of wanted you...and if you hadnt tried to leave...everything would still be like before...me hiding my feelings and you being your stupid self. But you had to fuck it up!" He screamed at him. Feli blinked and stood up growling and in a flash slapped Ludwig.

"I came here to talk to you! Your just a fucking horrible man!" Feli screamed at him. "You care only about yourself and your own self gain! You never could love me! ...I HATE YOU!" Feli screamed his loudest and Ludwig smiled sadly. Feli had finally said it...finally...Feli stormed out but stopped at the door looking back.

"Im never coming back..." Feli said and Ludwig stared at him. "And Ill make sure you never see him..." Feli growled and Ludwig looked confused. "You got your wish Ludwig...Im pregnant." Feli said before leaving, ignoring the sobbing and screaming at him from Ludwig who was being held back by the guard and vowing never to look back and never see Ludwig again.

**A/N: So...yeah...you did get Mpreg...but I will make a sequal! I already have it planned out! I will post a note on here to tell you the name of it! Thank you all! Please...if you may leave any last comments about this if you want! And thank you!**


End file.
